


Adelinde

by Rae_Todd



Category: Nofandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Brokenness, Danger, Death, Depression, F/M, Fear, Fighting, Love, Running, SOOO Much death, Shapeshifting, faking, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Todd/pseuds/Rae_Todd
Summary: Adelinde is not like other women. She is on the run and can never seem to get free of who she calls 'The Men In Black'. No matter what she does they follow her, hurting those she learns to love. She's already lost her family, what more could she loose?





	1. Chapter 1

Red lights lit the dark hallway as sirens screamed letting the guards know someone had escaped. Yelling could be heard through the sirens as I ran. The yelling was words of hurt and hate, “Get that freak!”, “How did that bitch get out?!”, “Watch out or the freak will kill you easily!”, “Just put a damn bullet in her!”. The sound of heavy boots, sounding like thunder or a hundred horses, crashing down on the floor behind me as the guards ran fast to catch up. There breathing was heavy and pounded in my head along with the sirens and their foot falls. Everything was so loud.

The red lights bounced off of the white plain walls. Everything in this place was a horrible boring white. It was nice to finally see some color in this white hell. The red was a dark color but once it reached the walls it turned into a pink, the color that’s almost as bad as white. The red covered my blond hair and pale skin pulling me out of the shadows I was once in before. The light was like an evil red eye trying to stop me from my escape, the escape I’ve been longing for.

Being locked up in that room with no windows and only one door for years was horrible and inhuman, but what do I know about being human? Ever since I was a child I had these powers, I could do almost anything I wanted. It was a freedom for me and an adventure, that was until the men in black took me to this hell.

_I had just gotten home and I ran up to my mom hugging her tight telling her about my day. I had learned how to turn into a wolf and I was so excited, who wouldn't be? I was only six at the time and anything that happened with my body amazed me._

_My mother smiled and patted my long bright blond hair. She spoke kind words and said that dinner was about to be ready and that my father would be home soon. She sent me on my way to wash up leaving me with my excitement._

_I ran upstairs and washed my hands smiling big in the mirror. The door opened from down stairs and I smiled more calling to my father. Quickly I ran down stairs and into his arms. He smiled while he held me and picked me up._

_My mother told him about my turning into a wolf and he smiled proudly. Kissing my head he sat me down and kneeled down so he was my size._

_“Adelinde.” He said in his deep strong voice._

_“Yes daddy?” I said with the big smile on my face._

_“We need to talk about your powers.” He said and I nodded. “I know that you’re excited about your powers but you can't use them anymore.”_

_“W-Why?” Tears began to fill my bright blue eyes. My eyes were different than any other girl. The were blue and had black running through them, other than my pupils. The black filled my eyes when I got angry and went in whips when I was happy or sad._

_“Shh my dear. There’s a very good reason. “ He cleared his throat. “The town has started to notice you. They’ve seen you change into animals and they’re getting scared. It’s hard enough trying to hide your eyes. We had a town meeting today and everyone spoke of their fear. If you don’t stop and do it somewhere hidden they'll take you away.”_

_“Who will take me away?”_

_“The men in black.”_

_“That’s not fair daddy.” My tears dried away as my eyes turned black with my anger._

_“Calm down.” My father spoke, his voice a little shaken by fear._

_“It’s not fair. What do they want me? Why can’t I have a normal life?” I balled my little hands in fists._

_There was a loud knock at the door. “Open up! “_

_I quickly shut my mouth and my eyes widened in fear._

_“Adelinde go to your room right now and hide.” My father whispered. My mother stood shaking in the kitchen._

_I nodded and quickly took off upstairs hiding under my bed. Tears fell from my eyes as fear pushed away my anger. I wanted to become small to disappear so I concentrated and closed my eyes. I envisioned what I wanted to become like I’ve done so many times before and changed. I turned into a small cat, because I hadn’t learned much more than that and the wolf._

_“Where is she!?” Some man yelled from downstairs._

_“Who?” I heard my father answer._

_“Your daughter. That freak!” the man yelled._

_“I don’t know what you're talking about.”_

_“Either you tell me or I’ll shoot your wife.” I heard my mother whimper._

_My heartbeat picked up. I was scared and angry that someone would threaten my mother. Still being a cat, I got out from under my bed and quickly changed into a wolf._

_“You have five seconds!” The man yelled._

_I growled and jumped at my door knocking it open. Faster than I’ve ever ran before, I ran down stairs and looked at the scene. The man I heard yelling was holding my mother with a gun to her head, my father was standing looking at the man scared. The smell of fear and anger filled the air and my growling got louder causing the man to look over at me. He smirked._

_“Well well. What do we have here?” He spoke in a deep husky voice that made me sick._

_I barked as an answer  and showed my teeth growling more._

_The man grinned and kept the gun to my mother's head. “Boys get in here. I’ve found her!”_

_Two big strong looking men walked in the house a smirk on their faces. One man had brown hair and the other had black that covered most of his face.  I turned to them and growled louder watching them. They walked closer to me, one going behind me and the other in front._

_“Adelinde run!” My father yelled as he charged at the man holding my quiet scared mother._

_I growled at his words and lunged at the man in front of me, the black haired man. My teeth went straight for his throat but he quickly smacked me away before I could get to him. I fell to the floor hard, the air knocked out of my lungs. I whimpered as I tried to stand but one of my front legs wouldn't let me up. The black haired man walked over to me and kicked me hard in the side. I whined loudly as I felt one of my ribs breaking._

_“Olaver! Don’t kill her! We need her for tests!” The man holding my mom yelled._

_I looked over and saw my father lying on the floor blood on his chest and blood around him. His eyes were closed and his chest wasn't raising with breaths._

_My emotions took over and I turned back into my human form. My side screamed and my lungs burned. I looked up at the man who had kicked me and I wished him dead, I wished he would die of a heart attack right here and there._

_The man's eyes widened and he clenched his chest. Sweat covered his face and neck as his neck muscles moved as he tried to breath. After a few seconds he fell to his knees and then fell to his side dead with wide eyes._

_I scrambled to get up and held my side, my eyes never leaving his dead body._

_“Olaver get up!” The brown haired man yelled._

_“He’s dead Blake! Get the girl! Forget about Olaver!” The man yelled as he pulled the trigger killing my mother and letting her body drop to the floor. “I’ll help.”_

_Tears filled my eyes as I looked at my dead mother and father stunned. I hardly even noticed when Blake grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house. Questions ran through my head. Did I just kill that man with my thoughts?  What would come of mom and dad? Where are these men taking me? What’s wrong with me? Am I a freak?_

 

I growled at that flash back. My leg muscles burned with a heavy fire making me smile. The burn was nice. It punished me for killing the man earlier when I got the keys.

I had tricked him to come into my cell for some dirty deeds. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Once he was in I broke his neck and I took the keys off of his dead body. It was easy getting out after that since half of the guards had fallen asleep. If the guards who sat on their butts and watched the camera wouldn't have seen me then the alarms wouldn't be going off and the guards wouldn't be chasing after me.

The sound of gunshots and bullets buzzing by filled my ears as I pushed myself to run faster. If I got hit I would heal faster than any human but it would hurt like hell. I leaned my body down and ran faster my hair flowing behind me. For once I was happy that they only gave me tight shorts and a sports bra, it made it easier to move and kept me fast. My breathing was short but even. My heart rate was through the roof.

Bullets kept buzzing by me and time slowed to a crawl when one nicked my shoulder. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out and I pushed myself forward not stopping. The new pain from my shoulder burned worse than my legs. I felt warmth ran down my arm and heard the drips as I ran.  I couldn't give up not when I was this close to freedom. It’s been years since I’ve had fresh air and was able to use my powers other than in the training room.

 

_I was taken in a black car and drove to a small building in the middle of no where with beautiful mountains all around. I had no clue how we got here or how long it took dew to me falling asleep. Snow was falling from the sky and covering the cold crisp ground as the sun was covered by white fluffy clouds._

_My teeth started chattering as I grew cold with tears filling my eyes. I was now alone in the world and no one could save me from these people who took me and killed my family._

_The brown haired man pulled me out of the car roughly knocking me out of my thoughts. “Come on freak! I’m not going to freeze to death over you!”_

_The tears fell from my eyes and ran down my pink wind burned cheeks. I had two choices, I could try to get them to kill me or I could do whatever they said and stay silent. I took a small breath and sniffed walking to the small building with the man's hand on my back making me walk fast. I looked at the fresh untouched snow hoping this wouldn't be the last time  I see it._

_The man walked me in the small building that only had one room that was full or normal funteur any house would have. There was a fridge beside a small sink and oven, on the other side was a small bed along with what looked like a radio. The floorboards groaned under our feet as he pulled me to the back of the house._

_He banged on the back wall and I looked up at him confused. He growled and said some words under his breath banging louder._

_“What’s the password?” Asked some women from an intercom she sounded energetic and happy._

_“Emma open the damn door!” The man yelled._

_“What’s the password?” Emma asked again still with a happy voice._

_“I swear if you don’t open this door, I’ll break your nose after I take this freak to her ceil.”_

_“Oh you have the girl? This is so exciting!” The woman squeaked._

_The man rolled his eyes. “Just open the door.”_

_“Alright alright.”_

_The wall moved to the left reveling a hallway. The hallway looked long and dark but before we could even take a step in bright lights lit it up. The hallway was a bright white hurting my eyes._

_I winced and was pulled into the white hallway. He pulled me down a few hallways and then to a door finally._

_“Welcome to your new home, freak.” He pulled out a set of keys and looked through them letting  go of my arm. I rubbed my arm where his hand was and looked at the red finger prints he had left. No thought of ruining went through my mind, I knew I had to stay._

_He grabbed my arm again once the door was open. “In you go.” He threw me in making me fall hard on the floor. I looked up at the man and he smirked closing the door sealing me in darkness._

 

_A few weeks past and they showed me how to turn into a larger wolf. I worked hard and got stronger so one day I could escape._

 

My strength payed off. I was still running even though my arm hurt and burned. Once I stepped foot outside I knew I would heal fast.

There it was. I could see it. The door to the outside world it was only a few feet away. The bullets still buzzed past me as I got closer. The lights were getting brighter and everything was getting louder. At that moment I hated the fact that my hearing was better.

I got to the door in a matter of seconds and I quickly swung it open showing the small room. I ran through it being careful not to hit the table and went to the front door. This was the last thing keeping me from the fresh air my lungs have longed for 16 years.

“Stop her!” someone yelled as I opened the door and ran out.

The cold air was like a smack in the face, it had to be below zero. My body shook as I ran. I looked at my arm and saw it healing, like the skin was sewing itself together again. A smile found its way on my face and I ran faster. Once I was far enough away I quickly turned into a snow wolf, the fur warmed me and now with four legs I ran faster.

The guards wouldn't be able to recognize me or even see me in this snow storm so I slowed my running trying to save energy. Jeeps rolled past me quickly and kept going not even noticing a small little snow wolf.

I slowed down to a fast walk and calmed my breathing, panting was a horrible thing to do and it drove me crazy. Looking around I saw nothing but white, there was no town for miles and I was lost. I growled and started running again wanting to get somewhere.

 

After a few hours and a few miles lights lit up the horizon. My legs burned and felt like if i took one more step they would fall off. I slowed my run and slowly walked down the large hill that separated me from the small town I saw in front of me. Slowly I turned back into a human and the snow made my skin rise with chills.

“Help.” I called out once I got near a house. “H-Help me please.” I walked to the door and knocked on the door weakly.

A woman opened the door. She was short and her gray hair stood out against her brown eyes. “Oh my. Dear get in. Hurry hurry. You must be freezing.” She gently grabbed my arm and pulled me into her small house.

I shivered “T-Thank you.”

She walked me over to a couch. “Sit down miss. I have some hot soup in the kitchen i’ll make you a bowl.”

I slowly sat down and she covered me with a warm thick blanket. “Thank you.” She nodded and walked out to another room. I pulled the blanket close to me enjoying the softness and the warmth.  Slowly I let my eyes close as my body started to relax.

“Miss wake up. You need to eat something. This will warm you up real quick.” The woman said her voice was scratchy but not unpleasant to listen to.

I opened my eyes seeing her holding a big bowl that was steaming, it looked so warm and perfect. Slowly she handed it to my and i gladly took it. “Thank you.” I said again my voice stronger.

“You’re welcome.” The woman sat across from me on a chair and looked at me with a questioning expression. “Why were you out there dear?”

I took a bite before i answered, the soup warmed my throat and left a tail of fire down my stomach, I welcomed it. “I um I got lost.”

“But what were you doing before? Why didn’t you stay in your home? They said the snow will be falling all night and well into the day tomorrow.”

I looked down. “I-I don't have a home.” I spoke softly hoping to sound broken. It’s true I didn't really have a home but I could take care of myself if I had money.

“You dont have a house?” She asked worry coating her voice. I shook my head. “Where have you been staying?”

“In an abandoned building but the cops ran me out tonight. I didn’t know what to do so I came looking for a kind soul. I know most people don't want a homeless person near them but I was scared and cold and hungry. “ I kept eating after saying that, loving the taste the soup gave me as it washed away the taste the lies left in my mouth.

“Then you came to the right place dear. I’m Rose and you can stay here as long as you need to.”

I looked  at her with big eyes. “Thank you Rose. My name is Adelinde.”

“Adelinde is someone after you?” Rose asked.

I slowly nodded. “Yes. But I know what I have to do.”

“What is that?”

“I have to become another person.” I said before I actually thought it through.

Rose softly smiled. “Then your name shall be Adria the name of the daughter I never got to have.”

My eyes lit up. “Thank you Rose. Thank you so much. But a name change isn't the only thing.” I took a strand of my bright blonde hair between my fingers. “I’m going to have to change the outside too.”

Rose nodded. “That will come tomorrow but tonight you rest.”

I wanted to hug her tightly but I wasn't done with the soup so I kept eating slowly. It was strange to me how much this woman was willing to help. “Rose. May I ask you a question?” She nodded. “Why are you helping me when you don't even know me? I could be a killer.”

“Trust and hope. When I saw you I looked into your eyes and saw fear and innocence. What ever happened to you wasn't your fault and you just want to be free and live your life.”

“You saw all that from my eyes?”

“Yes.”

I smiled, finally someone understood, someone saw me as something other than a freak. Tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

“My dear please don't cry.” She spoke softly. “Did I say something that upset you?”

“No. You just said something that made me very happy.” I sniffed and sat the empty bowl on the table. “Thank you for everything Rose. “ I wiped my eyes. “And I’m sorry for crying.”

“Dont be. It’s a normal emotion “ She smiled sweetly. “Now you must be tired. I have another bed room you can use.”

“Will there be blankets?” I looked at her like a child would.

“Yes.” She laughed softly and stood. I also slowly stood and kept the blanket pulled tight around me. “I’ll take you up there.”

I smiled softly and nodded. “Aright.” She led me upstairs and into a nicely lit room, the walls were  a light red, close to pink, the bed was a nice dark red color.

My eyes widened as I looked at the color. “It’s perfect.” I whisper.

“This is your room for as long as you stay here. I’ll have breakfast ready in the morning but you can sleep in.” She said sweetly.

“Thank you so much.” I gave a big tired smile.

“The bathroom is down the hall. There’s a shower and a bath tub. Feel free to use it.” She walked out of the room leaving me alone.

I took a long deep breath and walked over sitting on the bed, it was so soft. I knew my arm was covered in blood from getting shot and a shower sounded amazing. Slowly I stood up and walked to the door. “Rose?”

“Yes honey?” She called.

“I-I don’t have anything to wear after my shower.” A blush covered my cheeks.

“Come in here. I have some pi’s you can use.”

I quickly walk out of my room and follow her voice. She hands me the PJ’s and sends me on my way.

That night I took the most amazing shower every. I relaxed and stood there for an hour or two.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A year and I was safe. My long blond hair is now short, choppy and brown. I now wear contacts turning my eyes green. I've been hiding with Rose. She’s one of the sweetest women in the world. She’s so kind. 

Over the year I got a job and started making friends with the kind people in town. The men in black haven’t returned to find me. Things are great. 

I woke up one Friday morning with the sun in my face. A groan crawled from my throat. Another day. I pulled myself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom jumping into the shower to start my day.

The hot water has become something I’m used to. It was now a normal thing. The soap’s sweet smell filled my nose and I relaxed. Perfect. My new birthday is only tomorrow, it marks the day I got out showing my new life. 

A big smile covered my face as I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

“Adria are you up?” Rose called from down stairs.

“Yes Ma’am” I said smiling.

“Good now hurry up or you’ll be late for work. “

“I’m getting dressed right now.” I quickly run into my room and put on my plain uniform. It’s a white shirt with the store logo and just black jeans. The store I worked in was a small one but it was an amazing place to work. I brush my short hair and dry it quickly then style it so it sits in my face. I put in my contacts and pulled on my combat boots running down stairs. 

Rose smiled at me when she saw me. “Good morning.”

“Good morning” I sang.

Rose giggled and sat a plate of waffles down on the table. My mouth watered just looking at them. Waffles had become her favorite breakfast food and she tired to eat them whenever Rose felt up to making them. 

At first the relationship with Rose and me had been a little weird, I was so new to everything that she didn't really know how to act. During the first few months I would jump at every little sound think the men we’re there to take me back. The nightmares I had were even worse. Rose said that I had PTSD and I guessed it fit. Everyday I had to take deep breaths and close my eyes many times. I was worried and scared out of my mind but I felt at home here. I felt happy at work.

“I’m going to head out. Hurry up so you can get to work on time.” Rose said grabbing her coat.

“Yes ma’am. Have a good day.” I said sweetly as I took the last bite of my waffles. Before anything else she walked out and left me in the house alone. I took a deep breath and quickly stood taking my plate to the sink. I washed it with ease and grabbed my thick jacket. The air outside would be freezing, that I knew. 

Quickly I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. The cold air shot through my lungs and burnt them with a chilling fire. I huddled up in my jacket and hurried to my pick up truck. It wasn't anything big just an old dirty truck but I loved it even though it had some problems.

I started the truck a few times and waited for it to warm up before I pulled out of the driveway and started driving to work. The sounds of cars passing by filled my ears and my senses. I hadn't changed in a few weeks but that was mostly because I tried not to. I was scared that if I did just a little bit they would find me and take me away again. 

Getting to work I started at the front counter, people came in and they were always smiling. I smiled also while I punched in the  numbers and filled their bags with whatever. The wall behind me was covered with cigarettes and cigars, I didn't understand why people smoked them but I’ve heard it helps with stress. I thought about starting myself to help since I knew they wouldn't be able to hurt me but the thought left my mind when Rose gave me a lecture about them.

Through out the day I worked with a smile on my face. Soon lunch time rolled around and I bought something small from the store and sat outside eating it. The air was still cold and the wind didn't help but chill my cheeks. I ate my lunch in silence feeling my cheeks grow red from the cold. It felt like it was a good day but I had a bad gut feeling. It felt as if my stomach was doing flips that I didn't want to allow. I thought it was probably just my PTSD but I was still worried. I threw away the rest of my sandwich that my stomach wouldn't let me down and then I ran inside. Quickly I went behind the counter and grabbed the phone there, my boss knew I got like this some times so he allowed me to make phone calls whenever it was needed. 

I called Rose and I waited for her to pick up. Once she didn't pick up fear spiked through me. She always answered when I called. I call again and again and still get no answer. At this point tears threatened to fall as my mind thought of the worst. I told my boss I had to go for a minute or two and told him it was an emergence and then I took off out the door and got in my truck. My heartbeat was loud in my ears as I raced down the road. She had to be okay, she has to be. I thought as I drove as fast as I could. Finally I made it home and I jumped out of the truck seeing Rose’s car in the driveway. I ran inside the house.

“Rose?! Rose are you home?! Where are you?!” The only answer I got was silence. I ran around the house frantically, first the living room, then  the kitchen and that's where I stopped. In front of me was a horrid bloody scene. Tears began to pour from my eyes as I looked a Rose. My beloved mother figure laying on the floor covered in blood. Her eyes were open with a deathly gaze to the ceiling as her old body showed many gunshot wounds. My heart stopped when I looked around the room, in big letters was the words “Happy birthday Adelinde.” I dropped to my knees and screamed. Everything has fallen apart. Rose was dead. The men in black knew where I was. What was I supposed to do? The only person I’ve trusted for years is gone, she's dead right in front of me. There’s so much blood, so much. Tears kept falling as only one thought ran through my mind, run. Run like a mad man and don't look back. Run until there's no where else to run to. I picked myself up and quickly ran to where the money was hidden, about 500 dollars. I took it and pocketed it then ran out of the house. I got into my truck and started driving with tears falling. I had no where to go. No where. I had no one who loved me anymore. I had no one who knew my secret. 

My eyes widened at the last thought, no one knows. I can run and start off new. I won't get attached to anyone. It’s my fault Rose was dead. If I hadn't gone to her she would still be alive! If I would have just stayed locked up there would be no deaths but my own. I drove fast as tears fell from my eyes. I’ve killed Rose, she may not have died by my hand but it’s my fault! It’s all my fault!

I drove and drove. I couldn't get the picture of Rose out of my minds eye. Her laying there dead will forever be burnt into my memory. Hours passed as so did the towns. I saw a blinking light on my dashboard so I looked down. The light was telling me my gas was low. I swallowed thickly and pulled into the nearest gas station. 

I quickly went in. The woman behind the counter smiled sweetly at me. 

“Hello” She said in a cheery voice.

“Hi” I spoke quietly. “Um 100 on pump 5 please.”

She nodded and took the money punching it all in. “Have a good night miss.”

“You too” I quickly walked out and over to my truck. I started filling my truck. It was late like really late so no one was out here, it was dark and quiet. I listened to the silence trying to push through my thoughts, and that didn't work.

The gas pump stopped at thirty and I quickly went back inside to get my change. I saw the wall behind the woman had the cigarettes and I remembered his it helps with stress. 

The lady gave me my change “Is there anything else we can do for you?” She asked kindly.

“Um yeah um.. Can I get a pack of cigarettes?” I asked shyly.

“Yeah sure. What kind?” 

“I um.. I dont know.”

“Well here I’ll get you what I normally smoke. “ She turned and grabbed a pack and set them on the counter. “Do you need a lighter?” I nodded and she grabbed one. “Okay that will be about $7.50”

I pulled out a twenty and handed it to her. She rang it up and gave me my change. I pocketed it and then grabbed the pack and the lighter. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome.” She said smiling kindly.

I walked out of the station and got back in my truck. My hands were shaky as I got in. I need to try to calm myself. I can't drive and be freaked out like this. I will avenge Rose no matter what. She’s the only person who made me feel human. I needed her in my life and now she’s gone and there's nothing left for me. A few more tears ran down my face as I started to drive again. I threw the smokes in the passenger side seat. I need to get ahold of myself. But how could I? This is all my fault. I should have seen it coming. I shouldn't have put her in danger.

Depression covered me in a deep dark blanket. I ended up throwing the smokes out the window and just giving into my thoughts. Hours pass along with towns. I had no clue where I was but I didn't really care. My body was numb from all the crying and my eyes were growing heavy with regret. 

I looked around for a motel but see that now there was nothing around me anymore. I sighed and pulled off the side of the road. Looks like I’ll be staying in my truck tonight. I turned off the car and reached in the back getting out a emergency blanket. Slowly I got out of the truck and walk around to the back. Hopefully the bed of the truck is better than I know it’s going to be. I pull the blanket around myself as the cold wind blew by me. I could shift but then I would be a sleeping target. 

A deep sigh escaped my throat. But if I do shift I’ll be warm and I will be able to sense things more. I move into the back of the truck and cover up. I’m just gonna be a cat for the night, I thought to myself. Curling up in the blankets and making sure my whole body is covered I shift into a cat. 

I spend the night that way, listening to cars rolling by as I stay covered in the blankets my small body curled up into a ball. At some point I did fall asleep and it was a deep sleep, full of nightmares. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the busy street with my shoulders hunched as I try to protect the large cup of coffee in my gloved hands. Last night had been a long night at the bar. I made drinks left and right and ended up having to send a few people out. Sure I hadn't been home yet but I had only just gotten off. We had to clean everything so it was spotless and then go home only to return in a few hours.   
My eyes are dark with bags and left over make up from last night, my tight skinny jeans clung to my legs. The long t-shirt also clung to my body as my jacket was thrown over it. The air was frigid and made my breath come out as smoke. I almost laugh at myself seeing the smoke like breath but hold it back.  
I don’t allow myself to be happy, I haven't for the whole year and a half that has passed. The only time I allow myself to get carried away is when I’m working. The bar is perfect for me. I work late, 6 till 6 mostly because I asked for the hours. Making drinks for people put my mind at ease and it was fun seeing new faces. Sure there were guys who always hit on me but I made sure to have them kicked out if things got too far.   
I make my way to my apartment complex. I lived on the second floor. My apartment isn't that big, it has a small kitchen, a small entertainment room, a bathroom, and a master bedroom. It wasn't that much money and for that I was glad. I don't get payed a lot at the bar so I mostly lived off of canned soup and freezer food.  
I get up to my floor and walk to my door unlocking it with the set of keys. Everything is quiet and I relax into the sound. I walk to my kitchen and put my coffee in the fridge planning on saving it for tonight. I go in the freezer and make myself a hot pocket then walk to the bedroom eating it.   
Quietly I eat my hot pocket and finish it. I get undressed and throw on the large t-shirt. The apartment is so quiet it used to freak me out but now it’s normal. I lay down and curl up under the blankets. I pull the blankets up close to my face and look at the alarm clock. The bright green numbers blur my vision making me groan. I rubbed my eyes remembering that I still have my contacts in, I sigh deeply and get up stumbling to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my complexion, my skin is clear and pale, my hair is still dark and short. Green eyes look at me making me want to cry, quickly I took out my contacts and washed my face. My blue eyes with black running through them now look back at me and I smiled slightly.   
Carefully I walked back into the bedroom and crawled into the bed. I closed my tired eyes and took a deep relaxing breath. In a few short minutes sleep takes me in its wonderful embrace.   
In just a few hours my alarm clock started screaming at me causing me to jump out of my night mare. I sighed deeply and hit the alarm clock with my hand. “Shut up you evil vile thing.”  
I quickly pulled myself out of bed and lazily walked to the bathroom. I took a cold shower, to wake myself up, and got dressed in my work uniform. I looked in the mirror and put in my contacts. I dried my hair and styled it then brushed my teeth.   
My phone went off with a soft little chirp letting me know of a text message. I hurried to the room and unplugged it, I saw the message was from my coworker telling me they were picking up coffee and sandwiches. I smiled and thanked them through a text. I knew my coffee would go bad if I didn't drink it this afternoon so I went ahead and heated it up. The more energy the better anyways.   
I pull on my shoes and my jacket, while my coffee heats up. I knew it was cold and I don't have my truck anymore because of what happened.   
One night I laid in the back of my truck a blanket covering me and hiding me from the cold. The night was clear and the ground was covered in frost. With each breath I took cold mist would come from my lips. My body shook with the cold wind. I knew tonight would be a long night.   
I closed my eyes and tried to calm my body, but I heard something. It sounded like footsteps in the frost. I listened closely and stayed alert. Something wasn't right, it wasn't right at all.   
The cocking of a gun pulled me out of my lying state. I sat up quickly and my eyes fell on a man, dressed in all black, holding a large gun. “I’ve found you freak.” He said a smirk playing on his lips.   
I gritted my teeth. They had found me. “What do you want?” I asked strongly.  
“Well you see I have to either kill you or take you back. “ he said.   
“You’re not doing either of those things.”   
“Oh really?” He pointed the gun at me.  
Quickly my anger took over and I turned into a wolf, my snowy white wolf. I growled loudly at him. He only laughed and smirked. I lunged and he shot a bullet, the bullet missed me as i was too fast. I lunged at him and went for his throat. The kill was easy then I got an idea. I could drag his body around and get blood everywhere, I’ll cut some of my hair and lay it in the back of the truck, they’ll think it's me that died and they won't know the truth till they run blood tests.  
I do my plans and hide the body well. There my handy work is done. I now just have to leave my truck here and keep moving, with that thought I quickly started my now long walk. 

I walked out of my apartment after putting my gloves on and grabbing my hot coffee, I sipped it as I walked down the stairs and down to the street. I walk quickly and soon get to work. Things are quiet like normal. I get to work quickly after clocking in. The work day went normal. Every time I saw myself in the mirror I had to take a double take. The dark hair and green eyes with slightly bags under them were not who I was. I've been hiding for so much like this anyone would think I would be used to it by now but at times it's hard to see who I really am with all of this fake crap on me.   
Pushing the thoughts away I work. The day slowly passes and soon the night crowd comes in. My normals walk in and I give a light smile to them as I make their drinks. But tonight felt different felt like something good could happen.   
A deep voice from my left speaks up "a shot of caption please" the man says. I quickly look over and see a beautiful man with dark red hair and beautiful green eyes hiding behind his hair. He was wearing dark clothing but didn't look harmful, he looked like he smiles a lot. I look away once he meets my eyes.   
"Yes sir" I spoke quietly as I quickly make him a shot and put it in front of him. The night has slowed with everyone having all the drinks they wanted. I really enjoy doing this job, I get to stand around a lot.   
The man took his shot and looked at me. "Hit me with another" I nodded and poured him another.   
"Are you new in town?" I asked my wonder getting too much for me.   
"Yeah. I just came here a week ago. " He answered taking his shot. His voice was smooth and nice, like one of those people you listen to on YouTube to read you story's. He looked at me. "I'm happy I came though. The girls seem a lot prettier and nicer around here. " He slightly smirked.   
I blushed a little. "Oh I see." I started washing a glass and looking at the task at hand.   
"So what's your name?" He asked.   
"Adria" I answered looking up at the man.   
He held out a strong looking hand for me to shake. I slowly shook his hand. "I'm Adium. It's nice to meet you Adria. " He smiled a sweet looking smile that seemed to make the whole world stop.he took his hand back after the shake and ran his finger over the bar.   
I couldn't stop looking at him really but i forced myself to. What's going on with me? Why am I acting like this around a man that I don't even know? I asked myself before I remembered the love stories I read with Rose. My eyes slightly widened. No that's not that's not happening to me. I told myself.   
"So are there any good places to eat other than this bar?" Adium asked looking at me.   
I looked up. "Oh um yeah. There's a nice Italian place and a little dinner just downtown. But I'm not sure if they'll be open at this time of night. "   
"Well what time do you get off?"   
"Six" I looked over seeing a group of women waving me over. "Give me a second. " I said quickly before I hurried over to the women. They ordered their drinks and I quickly made them. I was thankful for the little break from the handsome man that seemed to be messing up my head. I knew I shouldn't over think things but that was exactly what I was doing. Once done with the women I walked back over to Adium.   
"Can you get me another shot?" He asked. I nodded and quickly made another shot for him which he quickly took. "So you get off at six?" He asked.   
"Yes sir. " I answered.   
"Hmm I'm sure you probably want to go right go bed once you get off but would you show me around?" He asked.   
I think about it for a minute. "Well I've been working since 3 this afternoon. How about we meet here at 12? Tomorrow is my day off so I can go get a small nap and then show you around. " I smiled sweetly.   
"Sounds great. " He smiled big. I nodded and got back to work. Before adium left he gave me a big tip and paid for his drinks. I couldn't believe I had a date tomorrow, well it wasn't really a date I was only showing him around but still it was something.   
Once six came around I got off and started walking home. My thoughts started to get the best of me. I can't be with this guy, I can't fall for him or anything. Who ever I care about will die all because of the men in black. I told myself as I walked. With that mindset I decided that I would show adium around and nothing more.  
I got home and took a fast shower and got a bite to eat before I laid in bed and turned on an alarm for 11. I curled up and slowly willed myself into a deep calm sleep.   
My sleep was calm and deep until my alarm went off. I groaned loudly and smacked my alarm clock rolling over. I squinted at the bright red lights that showed the time. It was 11. My mind slowly woke up and I forced myself to get up. I took another shower to make sure I'm clean and then I put on skinny jeans and a big comfy sweater. I fixed my hair and put in my contacts before putting a scarf around my neck. My outfit is back with a blue scarf. I'll be warm all day, I told myself.   
I get a small cup of coffee and finish it before grabbing my keys and wallet and walking out of the apartment. I needed to buy a phone today also with the pay check I got last night. I knew it wouldn't be too smart to get a phone but if they find me again I would just run.   
The world around me seemed to have slowed as I walked. The birds were out singing an afternoon song as cars passed by going wherever they're needed. This small town has become my home and I loved living in it.


End file.
